


Lesson Hard Learned

by bete_noir



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Carlos, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Cecil, Young Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bete_noir/pseuds/bete_noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos needs Cecil to quit broadcasting their relationship...... Legal age gap, spanking, dirty talk, eventual blow job .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Carlos heard his name on the radio had nothing to do with the well regarded team of scientists he was working with, but everything to do with his appearance.  He might have been flattered if he hadn’t been with colleagues; instead he was completely mortified listening to some stranger rhapsodizing about his teeth and hair while they all exchanged curious looks.

He’d initially thought it was innocuous and tuned it out, until it became a recurring event. No, a recurring distraction. It had also become a recurring joke amongst the scientists, who would amuse one another with bad impressions of Cecil Palmer waxing poetic about anything and everything, but usually the subject was Carlos’ hair.

He was patient. Patient was the 3rd or 4th thing on the list of what a scientist should be…. but after so many months of Cecil making this particular aspect of Carlos’ life a waking nightmare the scientist had decided to do something about it. He was being harassed on the air, he was harassed in the street by complete strangers and the lab was no better.

Cecil had to be confronted and stopped.

Carlos and Cecil had managed an odd working relationship (and perhaps odder personal relationship) which consisted of Carlos attempting to behave professionally, (as that’s definitely in the top ten of what a scientist is…… ) and Cecil attempting to be useful, but more often than not blurring lines and being needy, loud, charismatic and manipulative. Countless times the scientist had considered pulling the bratty young radio host into his lap and giving him a well needed spanking; he never did though because scientists usually recognized bad ideas when they had them.

The flip side of that coin was that Cecil continuously and rather publicly dropped sexual hints like bricks, none of which Carlos acknowledged. Carlos did in fact notice, but he was determined to stay focused on research rather than worry about the way the younger man’s mouth moved when he spoke or how he would *absent mindedly* place the end of his definitely-not-a-pen between his pouty lips and and flick it with his tongue when *listening* to absolutely nothing Carlos had to say. The gesture was so well rehearsed that it would appear as natural to anyone save a scientist who’d mastered the same subversive flirtations two decades ago.

Personal history aside, Carlos knew it was time to have a talk with Cecil. Things were becoming unbearable at the lab due to the adult-children, who pretended to be scientists, goofing off and having too much fun at Carlos’ expense. The day came that Carlos called Cecil and mentioned it was “for personal reasons” and asked to meet him in a neutral location. They settled for the Moonlight All Night Diner after the conclusion of Cecil’s nightly broadcast.

Carlos was seated in a booth in the corner of the small diner, he was sipping coffee when Cecil walked in looking a little buzzed. He smiled and waved at Carlos like some demented homecoming queen and then slid into the booth beside him causing Carlos to scowl into his coffee. Cecil catching the negative vibe glanced at Carlos with big puppy dog eyes, “You did say for personal reasons…” the radio host pouted.

“Right. That’s not an invitation to jump into my lap. “ Carlos continued to look at his coffee as he spoke, “ personal reasons re: me asking a favor of you. Nothing more than asking you to stop mentioning my hair, or me - outside of professional reasons whilst on the air. “

Cecil deflated a little, “Oh, this again.. “ he waved the waiter away, no need to order if this was just an ordinary bitch session he thought to himself.

Observant Carlos, (a scientist is observant; the second thing a scientist is,) didn’t miss the pouting, but wasn’t going to give Cecil any satisfaction. He had made progress with the science team regaining their focus and toward himself regaining some dignity.

“You’re really no fun, Carlos. “ Cecil huffed as he got up and walked to the door.

Carlos paid the check and caught up with Cecil, who was waiting at the door, “Oh, I’m plenty of fun, kid, you’re just too busy acting like a spoiled brat to notice. “

Cecil turned slowly and smiled and licked his lips quite deliberately, “I’m a brat? “, as he realized what was going on.

“Yes Cecil, a brat. You are a spoiled little brat and one of these days someone is going to teach you a lesson.”

The radio host looked the scientist in the eye in a direct challenge of his authority, “Are you threatening me or flirting? “ he asked in a very sexy tone.

Carlos wanted to avoid the gazes of the strangers that were beginning to stare at them and pay too much attention to their argument. He moved closer to Cecil, almost too close and whispered in a low almost growling voice, “ Look kid, don’t start with me, I’m old enough to be your father.“

Cecil’s eye contact didn’t falter, “Ooooh Daddy!” and a nervous giggle bubbled out of him.

That was the last straw. Carlos was infuriated. He grabbed Cecil’s hand roughly enough to elicit a squeak from the radio host and led him out to the car….. “just get in. “

“Wh…where are we going? “ a bit of timidity crept into Cecil’s voice.

“GET. IN. NOW.” Cecil climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. Carlos slid in behind the wheel. He smirked over at the unnerved passenger in his car, “Now there’s a good little boy. “

“I don’t like that, I’m not a child, Carlos. “ Cecil eyed Carlos angrily.

“No, baby? Well I don’t like your need to narrate your obsession with me on the radio. “

“Stop, I don’t like this! “

“Yeah, I can see that you don’t like it. “ Carlos glanced at Cecil’s lap where he noticed the obvious strain of Cecil’s hardening cock against his tight poly-blend slacks.

“Fuck..” Cecil blushed.

“Dirty mouth…. you aren’t being a very good boy. “

Cecil closed his eyes against the remark as Carlos put the car into gear and started driving. “Where are you taking me? “

“Pretty thing, I’m taking you home and once we get there I’m going to give you exactly what you’ve been asking for. “

Cecil felt a wave of desire roll through his body. He leaned back against the head rest of the Prius and silently thanked the sweet baby glow cloud that he was about to have Carlos fuck him silly, he didn’t quite register the fact that he’d whimpered a particularly needy, “yes. please…. “

Carlos smiled over at Cecil, looking a bit like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary, oh this was getting hot…. “But you’re going to have to be a very good boy for me, understand? “

"mmmmmmmmmm ” the radio host groaned, why was this drive taking so fucking long?

“Do you need something? “ Cecil responded with a nod. Funny how someone who talked so much could go quiet so easily. “I need you to tell me what is you want or this stops here. “ the scientist coaxed.

Cecil inhaled as if to collect his thoughts enough to form coherent sentences, blew his breath out slowly, “Carlos… what do you think I want? Why are you teasing me?”

Carlos pulled into the driveway, put the car in park and turned off the engine. He leaned over to Cecil and whispered into his ear… “ I’ve scarcely begun teasing you. You’re going to be a very good boy, a very polite boy and stop behaving like a brat before you get anything. “ He reached over a stroked Cecil’s smooth pale cheek with his finger tips. Cecil sighed and murmured something about, “going to be so good for you, yes. “ while turning his face into Carlos’ palm.

Carlos slid out of the car and walked around to open the door for Cecil. He led the younger man up to the door and fumbled with his keys allowing Cecil the opportunity to wrap arms around the his waist, lay that his head on the scientist’s shoulder. Carlos loved the sweetness of these gestures and relaxed back into Cecil's embrace for just a moment before opening the door.  

Cecil followed Carlos inside. The scientist gestured to the sofa and told the younger man, “Sit there, please.” The radio host sat and looked up questioningly at the scientist. He clearly had no idea of what was going on much to the amusement of the other. Carlos looked down at Cecil and asked him if he wanted a drink, Cecil nodded. Carlos disappeared and came back with a tumbler full of scotch for himself and a bottle of cola. Cecil frowned when Carlos handed it to him. “You know, Carlos, this is just mean! I am of legal drinking age. What are you trying to prove? “

“Good boys get booze. You’re lucky that I like you enough to give you anything. You don’t really deserve it. “ Carlos looked at him coldly.

“Oh,” Cecil replied eyes downcast, “Thank you. “

“We need to come to an understanding. Would you like to cooperate with me, Cecil, or would you like to continue to piss me off? “

Very confused… “I never want to piss you off, Carlos. I love you! I find you so very fascinating and I wanted to share that with… well… everyone.” He continued as he worried at his lip, “I’ll never do it again, ok? “

Carlos said nothing, but continued staring at the radio host. He looked so nervous, like a little bunny trying to figure out which way to bolt. The thought made Carlos smile, he loved seeing Cecil so vulnerable.

“OK… we’ve cleared the air.” said the younger man getting to his feet. " Are we done here? “

~Shit… too much~ Carlos thought to himself…. Wasn’t that what he was after? Some peace at work? But no, not now, everything else was much more important. The sweetness, the brattiness, the arousal and the little submissive whimpers of his young plaything rattling around his head and perhaps a little lower. This couldn’t end here…..

The scientist swiftly crossed the room and motioned again to the sofa. Cecil sat obediently, nervously. Carlos sat beside him, close enough that their legs would make contact if either shifted his weight on the sofa. The scientist touched the younger man’s clothed leg, so softly, “Is that what you want? to be done? ”

Cecil nodded and watched as Carlos’ hand traced little circles on his thigh. Carlos withdrew his hand and shrugged, “That’s a shame because I really wanted to kiss you.“

Cecil closed his eyes and breathed deep…. he sighed “not fair….. “ as Carlos gently leaned over and chastely kissed pale trembling lips. The younger man had such soft, pale lips. His skin tasted clean and his breath tasted like lavender. Carlos loved the sensations of Cecil's skin on his hands and lips.... feeling each halting breath and shudder of pleasure. He turned to press his body against the other's and nipped at his lips gently, introducing the sting of teeth and the soothing softness of his tongue. Cecil whimpered and clung to the scientist as he started helping Cecil out of his shirt and tie. Carlos licked and sucked deep purple marks into Cecil’s skin at his neck and shoulder, whispered into his ear as he ran his hands allover the younger man’s body, “Tell me what you want.” Cecil murmured incoherently response. “You were so hard in the car, practically begging to be touched…. I told you’d I’d give you exactly what you'd asked for.” the scientist paused, “ If you want me to treat you like a bad little boy should be treated, I can do that if you just ask me to…. “

Cecil shuddered and bit his bottom lip again. That poor bottom lip was getting quite a work out.

Carlos pulled away, “Make your mind up, kiddo, I need to get to bed soon, with or without you. “

The radio host gasped…

“tic tock, Cecil, tic tock… “

The younger man stammered a little bit… , “I… ummm, I… I would like to….oh gods....  treat me likeabadlittleboyplease!? “ He blurted out all at once.

Carlos turned back around and cocked his head to the side…. he looked Cecil up and down and frowned a little, “That was a question. There is no right or wrong answer here. You’re going to have to do better than a question. “

Cecil starred wide eyed at Carlos, chewed at his bottom lip and nodded.

“Is that a yes?”

He nodded vigorously. “Yes, Carlos.” He paused, “I want you to show me how to be a good little boy, for you…“

Cecil swooned a little when Carlos smiled widely and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to give you a spanking. “ He moved closer to Cecil and wrapped his arms around the radio host and continued, “I’m going to lower your pants and put you over my knee and I’m going to spank your ass until I think you’ve learned a lesson.”

The younger man was trembling with anticipation and the scientist steadied him… “You have the most intense reactions to these things. Do you want me to spank you, Cecil. “

Cecil stared and nodded.

“That won’t do….. use your words. Ask me nicely”

Cecil reached up around Carlos’ neck and didn’t pull close, but just held on and looked into the older man’s eyes…. “please…. oh gods, please teach me a lesson…… “ and then he looked… positively ….smug……”DADDY!”

Carlos chuckled, “Ok, you’re playing with me? Let’s see how amused you are when I’m finished playing with you!“ He leaned down and kissed Cecil. A small peck on his lips… the younger man, gasped and closed his eyes…. Carlos took that as permission to kiss him more deeply….. running his tongue along Cecil’s very needy lips. Stopping to bite a puffy lower lip and whisper, “What’s my bad little boy want? hmmmmm? “ pushing his hips against the swooning radio host… leaning down to run his tongue down Cecil’s neck…. “ tell me…. “ and then he bit down…

“nnnngngghghghhhhhhhffffff- fuuuuck me “ , Cecil groaned into the Scientists ear.

“Oh… we’ll get there baby, we will absolutely get there… but you have so been so bad. . “ Carlos pulled away and allowed himself the pleasure of looking Cecil up and down…… taking in the mussed hair and eyes clouded over with lust…. the rise and fall of his breathing, the  fresh bruises sucked into his skin, the slightly parted lips…… smiling… the obvious erection straining against his slacks…. “such a bad. little. boy.” and he watched Cecil’s eyes roll back a bit and couldn’t help but to think of incredibly hot this whole thing was.

Cecil still clung to Carlos’ neck, staring into his eyes pleadingly….. Carlos pulled him close again, so  that Cecil’s groin was pressed against his…… Carlos ground his hips against a now whimpering radio host…. “ but brats don’t get cock… do they? “ Cecil whimpered and rolled his hips against Carlos…. “No baby” and he pulled Cecil closer… “not until you’ve learned a lesson.  Which begs the question... Are you ready? “ Carlos asked as he ran his hand up into Cecil’s hair and the base of his skull….. he grabbed a fist full and pulled Cecil closer….. he hissed into the younger man’s ear…. “I asked of you were ready, slut! Answer me ! “

Cecil blushed and moaned; he rutted against Carlos, when the word “slut” was used…. “Oh yes Daddy, yes, please Daddy… please, I’m so ready for You! “

“Begging already?! Is my baby a needy little slut? “

Cecil nodded and Carlos pulled away again and pulled Cecil down beside him and turned to look at him, “ Are you ready for a spanking? “

Cecil wide eyed, looking as innocent as he could.. “Yes…. Sir? “

“That’s better then,” Carlos ruffled the blonde’s hair and cupped his cheek then kissed his lips gently….. “ Now do you see how much better it is to be good? “

Cecil nodded slowly keeping eye contact until Carlos, scruffed him again and pulled him down so that he was bent over Carlos’ knees. Cecil struggled a little against the man pinning him down but Carlos had size and experience on his plaything. Keeping one hand firmly on Cecil’s neck, he reared back with the other and smacked Cecil’s squirming ass. “Hold still, baby, or it’s going to be worse… “ Cecil stopped moving and the older man instructed him to stand and remove his slacks. The radio host was compliant and achingly erect in his briefs. Carlos looked him in the eye and smugly said, “Does my little slut like having his ass spanked? Does that get his little cock hard?" Cecil could only blush in humiliation…… “Back on my lap NOW”  Cecil obediently lay down across Carlos’ lap and sighed as Carlos rubbed his ass through the thin cotton of his briefs. Alternating caresses with hard open handed smacks across his buttocks. Cecil would writhe and moan and with each blow, but Carlos could feel the precum leaking from the younger man’s cock . He mentioned it, “Little boy, you’re still so hard….. you’ve learned nothing”, he yanked Cecil’s briefs down and Cecil let out a shriek of surprise as Carlos continued smacking his ass red………Cecil was grinding against Carlos thighs with arousal, leaking all over him and moaning deeply…..

“You’re so fucking hot” the scientist whispered at 20 strokes. He rubbed Cecil’s ass, enjoying how Cecil was still wriggling a bit against him, needing to cumm so badly. Carlos pushed Cecil’s thighs apart and Cecil squeaked with delight, “Does my little slut need his ass filled? Hmmm? “ Carlos inserted his index finger into his mouth and wetted it with saliva and traced up and down Cecil’s anal cleft, Cecil moaned and opened wider, “please daddy…. “

“What does my slut want? “ Carlos asked as he circled the younger man’s opening. He was so happy to be teasing the usually well composed kid to this degree….

“Oh gods, Carlos….. Sir…. please….. “ managed the lusty blonde

“Please…? Please what, baby? “ asked the scientist as he continued toying with his plaything.

Cecil pushed back against Carlos’ fingers, “Fuck me Daddy, please fuck me. ….. need you, so fucking much, please……. “

Carlos smacked the radio host’s ass again and got a shriek in return. “Time for bed, bad boy. “ He felt Cecil freeze. He pulled the younger man up to sitting, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him, “I told you, I was going to teach you a lesson. “ Cecil stared, absolutely speechless with confusion, at Carlos. “You be a good boy, you show me that you can keep quiet about our private time and then, only then, can we finish what we’ve started. You do want to finish this, don’t you? “ Cecil nodded in mute disbelief. “You make it until Friday and we’ll do anything you want. You don’t; you get another spanking. Fair?” Cecil nodded. He still looked confused. Carlos kissed him tenderly, “I could do that all night you know. “

It was then that Cecil broke out of the scene…. “Oh yeah? “

“mmmhmmmm “ the scientist bit his lip.

“So, I’m waiting 3 days? “ Cecil burst into laughter, “ If you think you’re going to leave me hanging mister, you’re wrong! “

Carlos started giggling with his boyfriend and led him back into their bedroom, “Is that so? You and your kinky little games…. I love you. “

“Take me to bed daddy… “

“Seriously, Cecil, you cannot call me "daddy", it’s just the worst!”

Cecil finished undressing, still hard, still horny and sat naked on the bed. “I know one way to get me to stop, “ he looked longingly at Carlos.

Carlos undressed and climbed onto the bed…. pushed his partner back and began kissing and caressing his way down the radio host’s pale chest and belly, thrilling at each whimper and moan. “Will this convince you? “ He moved lower and eagerly wrapped his lips around Cecil’s stiff cock and sucked gently.

Cecil was so hard, so wet with salty pre-cum. He loved being in Carlos’ warm wet mouth and Carlos adored giving head. The scientist stroked the delicate underside of Cecil’s shaft while sucking the head of his cock while the radio host babbled unrecognizable words of praise into the dark room....then making a firm ring of his lips, he  went down on the shaft, taking half the length, then came back up licking around and under the head… he did this repeatedly, taking Cecil deeper and deeper each time. Cecil's incongruous babbling intensified with Carlos' sucking him and became nothing but an outflow of profanity when Carlos took his cock completely into his throat. Cecil ran his fingers through Carlos’ hair, pushing his head lower and lower with each repetition of movement, all the while delighting Carlos with his perverse vocalizations… Carlos was just beginning to get a good rhythm going when Cecil shrieked and erupted into his mouth… The older man swallowed, not missing anything… “mmmm so good. “ And slowly crawled back up his lover’s side and laying his head on his chest.

“Oh, so I’m good now?” The younger man asked.

Carlos propped himself up on an elbow and eyed his sated bad boy, “So fucking good." They kissed and Carlos lay back on Cecil's chest, "Have you learned your lesson? “

Cecil twisted his fingers in Carlos' hair and smiled mischievously, "Not in a million years....... daddy!"


	2. Anything You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three days later....

Cecil had good intentions, great intentions actually, but you know what they say about good intentions. The road to hell (or is it …. Big Rico’s ?) is paved with good intentions. 

 

True to his word he managed to keep the details of his relationship out of the nightly broadcast. He managed to avoid describing Carlos’ morning bed head…… and oh my stars, was it FANTASTIC! Of course, that was largely due to the the painful reminder he felt every time he sat.  The soreness served as a reminder of what was expected of him.  

 

During those three days, when the weather played, Cecil would slip off into the men’s room and after locking the door, would unfasten his belt, unzip his trousers and slide them and his boxers just below the swell of his gluteals…… he’d contort himself to try and get a look at the fading bruises on his bottom. He shouldn’t have loved the marks, but to him they symbolized the bond he had with Carlos. The trust. His desire to make Carlos happy…….. and he’d come back to his seat and close his show, just a little happier than he’d begun it. That is how Cecil kept his personal life personal for three days. 

 

For the same three days, Carlos was loving, doting, hell, he was almost apologetic over the state he’d left Cecil’s bottom in. _Almost_. There was the part of him that felt proud of how well Cecil took the spanking, of how well he’d learned his lesson. There was part of him that glowed in the knowledge that Cecil trusted him enough to touch his body that way, to mark it, to know when enough was enough…… and oh dear gods, there was the way Cecil responded to pain. The scientist in Carlos really wanted to study that in depth. The sexual being in Carlos just wanted to find new ways of making Cecil cumm and test his limits. Over the three days cooling off period, Carlos didn’t  discuss any of this with his boyfriend. He simply watched and waited, kissed, petted and praised. When Cecil talked about the content of the show, Carlos would find a way to touch the radio presenter’s still sore bottom, he’d note the response. Cecil would usually look him in the eye and blush. Oh yes, the brat was capable of learning. 

 

Cecil, sat in his chair at the station, preparing to sign off for the night and wondered how long the marks Carlos had so loving applied to him bum stay. How long he’d be able to see how much Carlos loved him. 

 

He was sad thinking about how they’d eventually fade.

 

Night three with no outbursts deserved a small celebration in Carlos’ opinion. Positive reinforcement worked, scientifically speaking. He’d cooked Cecil’s favorite meal and transformed their shitty kitchen dinette to a nice table with a white table cloth and candles. He had the wine open and breathing, just waiting for his good little boy to come in. He knew he could be harsh, but he knew he was equally guilty of spoiling Cecil for any reason at all. 

 

Cecil drove home obsessing over the fading bruises. He wanted more. He wanted to be able to see where his lover touched him. He didn’t want to be a good boy. He wanted to giggle, he wanted to be irreverent, he wanted to hear Carlos’ voice take on that authoritarian tone and feel the sharp impact of Carlos’ loving hand on his skin. It warmed him through and through just thinking about it and Cecil realized, he didn’t want a night of heavy petting and “making love”. He’d rather see that passionate side of Carlos. Sure getting him riled up would earn him a very sore ass…… but he knew that Carlos would have to fuck him silly in the end. 

 

He bounded in the door, “Hello Daddy!” and giggled like a backslidden drunk. 

 

Carlos greeted his boy with a peck on the lips and a gentle smack on his ass. “Do you think you have a free pass from now on, baby?”

 

Cecil grinned coyly, “ummm maybe?” 

 

Carlos swatted Cecil’s ass again and arched an eyebrow up, “Not a chance kid, you’re going to be a good boy for me…….. or you’re going to be a bad boy and live with the consequences.”

 

Cecil scowled. He wasn’t so thrilled about that statement. “Define ‘consequences’, if you would? “

 

“Consequences. In your case bare bottom spankings, with my hand….” which he caressed Cecil’s ass with to prove he could at anytime pull the younger man over his lap and begin, “or maybe you need more incentive, seems to me, my baby likes a good spanking. “

 

“Soooooooo, dinner smells wonderful….all of this for me?” Ceil blushed again as he changed the suject. 

 

“Mmmmmmhmmmm,  remember , I was going to show you how good boys are indulged? Maybe you should go change into something……..” oh gods was this cliche’ going to come out of his mouth, “more comfortable?” and he smiled sheepishly. 

 

Cecil giggled. “what is this, some kind of seduction line from a bad episode of Love American Style? “

 

Carlos cringed, “you’ll never know unless you change, now scoot, little one, before I change my mind about indulging you!”

 

“alright, alright……. such a mean old demanding **daddy**!” With extra emphasis on “Daddy” that Carlos hated so much. 

 

Cecil adjourned to change and came back dressed in some faded levis and a plain white t-shirt. He knew Carlos liked  the way he looked in a suit, but swooned over the more private and relaxed version of Cecil that was his alone……  Carlos put a glass of wine in his boy's hand and smiled at his luck. To think that he’d ever find someone he clicked so well with and who just knew which buttons to push and when to push..well, it was mind blowing. 

 

Cecil swirled the wine in the glass a little and held the glass up to his nose and inhaled. “Merlot” he announced. 

 

“You know it’s merlot because I’m making you the lamb with lemon and fennel, I don’t believe you’ve become a skilled sommelier over night. “

 

Cecil smirked at Carlos over the rim of the glass. “Baby steps, dear, I’m getting better. “

 

“You are perfect. “ 

 

Cecil cringed and accepted the chair that Carlos pulled out for him, he sat, still gingerly on his sore bottom. Carlos felt that twinge of guilt/ arousal again and set about serving dinner. 

 

Over dinner they discussed their respective days at which point Carlos finally took the opportunity to congratulate Cecil on three days of keeping quiet. He reminded the younger man that the terms of their agreement were, at the end of three days with no breach of personal information, Cecil would be given exactly what he asked for.…. and this brought a twinkle to Cecil’s eyes. 

 

“Well, my dear one, what I want is a new pair of Fluevogs. “

 

Carlos’ jaw dropped as he stared at his partner. “Excuse me?”

 

“Oh **Daddy** , " he used his _oh don't be so naive_ voice, " you know my size and my color preferences.” Cecil quipped like this was nothing. Carlos was dumbfounded,  “Carlos, you’re blanking out on me, what’s the problem? You did say I could have what ever I wanted if I was a good boy for you and I want new Fluevogs. ”

 

“Baby, I thought maybe you might want something else? “ purred Carlos giving his boy a seriously sexual look. 

 

“Please Carlos, you’ll fuck me silly either way, and you did say anything. I. want. ANYTHING”

 

Carlos knew when to pick his battles and so he did just that. He indulged Cecil with his silly shoes. He realized that Cecil's bratty habits would be harder to break than he’d anticipated.  He acquiesced, kissed his brat on the forehead and cleaned the dishes. He leaned against the door watching his boy shoe shopping online and smiled to himself before sating goodnight. 

 

“Goodnight? “ Cecil asked, “What is this, ‘goodnight’ business? “

 

“Well, kid, you’ve got what you asked for, or will when they arrive. I won’t give you the satisfaction of more than that. This night was supposed to be about us…” Carlos walked over and ran his fingers through his boy’s hair lovingly. “But you preferred shoes.” He pulled the younger man close and softly kissed his pale lips, “and you think I’ll get you off just because …. well,  why exactly do you think that? Cecil, I have a lot of self control. “

 

Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos.”Do you really? Don’t you want me? “ and pulled the scientist closer and pressed his lips passionately to his partners. His tongue ran along Carlos’ lower lip and then he began kissing at Carlos’ jawline as he began unbuttoning the others shirt. 

 

The scientist ever so gently removed the brats hand from his shirt, “No baby, you didn’t ask. you didn’t say 'please' and you’re were horribly manipulative tonight. “

 

Cecil wasn’t quite ready to quit, he actually assumed the pushed out bottom lip of a pouting child,  “You could always tie me up and punish me? “

 

Carlos’ pants were suddenly a little too tight. This kid was going to be his undoing. “Is that what you want, baby?”

 

A silent nod…… 

 

“Strip for me. Show me you’re serious, slut!”, he stepped back to admire Cecil as he removed his t-shirt and then jeans. Nothing under them but his smooth, pale skin and hardening cock.  The radio host then lowered himself to his  knees and looked up, eyes half closed, lips slightly parted and said nothing. He was content to be a good boy and wait. 

 

Carlos unzipped his fly and pulled out his rapidly hardening cock, a heavy drop of precum forming on the end. "Hands behind you back, boy. " He moved slightly a smeared his cock against Cecil’s slightly opened lips as Cecil moved his hands behind him and laced his fingers to be sure he wouldn't grab. Carlos began stroking himself and urged more precum out and coated his lovers lips until they glistened, looking down again, Cecil’s eyes were closed and and his wet lips forming a blissful smile.  

 

“Oh fuck yes, you know what I like, so fucking  good when you want me to fuck you, aren’t you? “

 

Another nod and then a tongue flickering over the head of his cock. Open lips and begging mouth….. “please daddy..“

 

At which point Carlos pulled away to lower his head and kiss the soft pale lips slippery with pre-cum. The scientist moved his mouth over that of his boy in an agonizingly slow way, The younger man sighed and parted his lips allowing the older man’s tongue access. Their tongues entwined tasting the saltiness of Carlos’ precum as they kissed. Cecil struggled to keep his hands in position behind his back, he wanted nothing more than to pull his daddy onto him.. 

 

Cecil broke the kiss and began giggling. He looked so pleased with himself. It took absolutely nothing to get Carlos this worked up and into the zone. “Take me to bed, I NEED you” he giggled. 

 

The scientist shook his head and let his guard down, “asking for more than fancy shoes? “

 

Cecil scampered down the hall and was laying on his back when his “Daddy” entered the bedroom. 

 

“You did say EVERYTHNG I asked for…….. and I need you so much. It’s been three days. ‘

 

“What do you need, baby? Tell me” Carlos  coaxed as he undressed. 

 

“It’s been three days, since I’ve felt your mouth around my cock, Daddy, three days, since I've been able to cumm and I've been so good for you…… you have no idea how hard it’s been"

 

The scientist silenced the younger man by claiming his open mouth in a tender kiss, a kiss that moved slowly moved down his boy's body, lips touching neck, sucking to create both deep purple marks and and sighs of lust; shoulders nipped and bitten, tongue circling nipples and the teeth grazing them to the brat’s delighted whimpers. He moved his mouth to suck at the younger man’s nipples and felt an erect cock pressing against his thigh. This prompted Carlos to move lower down the pale body open to him , savoring the scent and taste of his boy’s body until hesitating for just a moment over his goal. Oh so slowly Carlos took Cecil into his mouth, he licked, stroked and sucked, swallowing precum as it leaked out. The younger man babbling a stream of obscenities and twisting this hands in the older man’s dark hair. 

 

Cecil abruptly pulled Carlos off him, “My turn.....” he mumbled by way of explanation as he immediately turned and engulfed Carlos’ cock. Carlos stopped breathing at the uniquely sensual feeling of Cecil’s warm wet mouth ( and forked tongue?  shhh, let me have this one, ok? ) He lay back and reveled in the warm feeling of his boy taking him deep and working his tongue up and down Carlos’ shaft. So very quickly Carlos was over come with the desire to  cumm but his boy wanted to be fucked….. he pushed Cecil away before losing control. 

 

“Stop baby, stop now!”

 

Cecil raised his head and smiled that smug little grin of his and began rummaging through the drawer of his nightstand,  “Wait right here…… **dadddddy** ” he purred exaggerating the word “daddy” just to make Carlos cringe. 

 

He rolled back over and cuddled against Carlos and put the bottle lube in his hand. 

 

“Such a good boy!” the scientist praised as he rolled his boy over and pushed his legs slightly apart. He leaned far over his boy and secured his wrists to the headboard before kissing the boys neck and settling back in to position. He squeezed some of the fragrant oil into his hand and rubbed the younger man’s cheeks, and then the cleft of his smooth, firm ass, eventually running his fingers over the sensitive opening. Carlos parted the round cheeks and applied more lube to directly onto his boy's asshole, eliciting a shudder and moan from him. Cecil pressed back against the scientist’s hand…. fingers… and slowly Carlos slipped just the tip of one finger inside. Opening him slowly, introducing more of the oil inside. He repeated this action several ltimes, each with Cecil raising to meet him, push back against him until finally he was begging for another finger inside.  “Oh gods yes, more....  just like that…. “

 

Not wanting to disappoint,  the scientist slid a second digit into his lover….. who was melting open and moaning into the mattress. Within a few strokes, he was able to move his finger in and out smoothly and his boy matched his rhythm. 

 

“more!  perfect, beautiful……. Carlos…. more! “ Cecil urged him on… 

 

Carlos pulled his fingers out and kneeled just between Cecil’s legs, he noticed the fading bruised on that perfect pale ass and felt a tingle in his gut…… he smacked Cecil’s ass hard and loved the whimpering response. “Oh fuck, …yes..   more, please, fuck me **daddy** ”… and another smack on the ass for the word he disliked. 

 

“Maybe I’ll give you mark each time you call me Daddy.“ Carlos mused and watched Cecil tense up and become harder. 

 

“Fuck, me **daddy** , don’t make me cumm yet, I want you inside me please. “

 

and another hard smack across his tender ass… leaving the red imprint of Carlos’ hand another moan and plea from Cecil…. 

 

Carlos put more lube on his hand and stroked his throbbing cock… and pressed the tip to his boy’s ass. Cecil pressed back against his Daddy and in one movement, Carlos was fully inside hIs boy, so warm, so tight , the cheeks of his ass pressing back into Carlos’ belly….. he couldn’t help but stop to slowly kiss the back of his boy’s neck before starting to move in and out of him. He’d had to stop a few times to prevent himself cumming too soon.

He fucked his boy roughly watching his body give way to deep, passionate thrusts, unable to do more than beg for 'more', for 'harder', for his 'Daddy'; Carlos again smacked his boy’s ass when the trigger word was used and came deep inside Cecil while grunting incoherently with each spasm of his orgasm. 

 

Eventually the intensity faded and they collapsed. Carlos onto cecil’s back…. coming slowly back into himself…. unfastening the restraints and kissing the marks on Cecil's wrists and ass. 

 

“Hold me” Cecil saild quietly. 

 

Carlos moved to Cecil’s side and raised and arm, Cecil moved closer and curled up on him unhesitatingly. They lay and kissed until Carlos pulled away… 

 

“Where are you going?” A little panic edging into Cecil's voice. 

 

“I'm not finished  with you, baby”  and he moved down the bed, taking Cecil’s cock between his lips. It felt so good feeling his boy grow harder and harder in his mouth.

 

Carlos sucked him, in and out of his mouth without using his hands. Cecil moved against him sensually until he was at the point of orgasm. He thrust deep into Carlos throat and erupted. Carlos swallowed him down as Cecil thrashed against him in an attempt to get his cock deeper into his lover’s throat. 

 

Carlos finally felt the end of his boy's climax and let Cecil’s cock slip from his mouth, closing his lips and then kissing him fully on the mouth. The younger man parted his lips felt his own cumm flowing into his moth from Carlos’. They slid their lips across each other’s mouths while kissing greedily, moving Cecil’s cumm around between them. Eventually they calmed down and lay back against one another. They sighed contentedly, both spent. 

 

“Did my good boy get what he needed? “

 

“Oh yes **daddy** ”  and there was the smirk .. that quickly became a surpassed shriek when Carlos once again smacked his boy’s ass for the word “daddy”

 

He looked into his surprised boy’s eyes…. “You’re going to stop that, boy, or you’re going to have a very sore bottom” he said as sternly as he could while blissed out with his love.The brat giggled. “ Is that so? Well.... so be it. I rather like thinking of your hands on me everything I sit down."

 

They rolled toward each other closing any space between them and kissed deeply. "I love you Cecil", Carlos smiled at his boy. 

 

"And I love you too, **DADDY**!", Cecil giggled.

 

And Carlos knew he was in over his head with this brat….. and he couldn’t be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jen, who wanted to know what happened three days later. 
> 
> :)
> 
> also the shoes that derailed me from smut.... because LOOK AT THESE FUCKING AWESOME SHOES!!!!  
> I might need an intervention.... 
> 
> https://www.fluevog.com/shop/4093-welles-grey-lavender?item=1&of=12&anchor=true
> 
> https://www.fluevog.com/shop/4068-205-pine-street-brown-purple-suede?item=4&of=12&anchor=true

**Author's Note:**

> I think the worst part of writing this was editing out the few well written bits I managed to string together. Perhaps I should do a million little drabbles instead of spending eternity on things that I constantly revise... oh gawd, that referencing bad smut too.... 
> 
> anyhoo..... be gentle.... I'm delicate. 
> 
> Comments & curses encouraged. 
> 
> b_n


End file.
